BRINGING HIM BACK
by Neko Nishiriu
Summary: As Sawamura Eijun falls into the darkness, he suffers. Can they save him or will they let him break in the end...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN ACE NO DIAMOND**

Hey guys, it's been a while Neko's here and this is a special New Year story for all of the readers and reviewers. For the new year celebration Nishi, Riu and I had written as many oneshots as we can and we want the readers to vote on a poll to which one that'll be serialized. Overall enjoy the story everyone.

**"BRINGING HIM BACK"**

**~KURAMOCHI YOUICHI~**

He stared at the first year whom usually noisy no matter what time is it during the day. Thenhe glanced at the bunker which recently had been vacant. After their defeat to Inashiro during the semifinal, Sawamura Eijun had been blaming himself for the loss. Even after the seniors leave the nest and a newly captain had been appointed nothing seems to change Sawamura Eijun back into himself.

Their defeat during that time affects Eijun's the most. Almost every night since that day, Kuramochi will find Sawamura looking restless although he is sleeping. Pleading, screaming to himself about the one pitch. Tears would flow like rivers that never dried during those hours. Sometimes he caught the first year staring at the ceiling blankly with beady eyes trying to stay awake, to avoid those nighmares.

He had tried to help only to be rejected by the stubborn pitcher. Days passed and nothing seems to change, not even when he tried to knock those sense into him...

_"Could someone bring him back"_

**~MIYUKI KAZUYA~**

Miyuki couldn't take it anymore, any longer than this he would burst into bubbles in the ocean and disappeared. The team that he supposed to lead is wrecked at the moment. Non of the members seem to be in spirit for practice, in fact half of them had quit after a few practice. In a time like this he needs someone whom specialized with this kind of thing. The problem now is that is Sawamura Eijun whom delving in his own dilemma at the moment. He misses that idiot cheekiness and his unwavering trust to his teammates. He had tried to fix that idiot but he is beyond repair for him to do it. Every moves he makes will receives an icy glare at the end. He hope that all of this will be over soon or he might collapsed from all this stress.

"Eijun... Bring yourself back to us"

**~KOMINATO HARUICHI~**

Everytime he called out for him, emotionless eyes greeted him back. No matter how many times he asked him if he want someone to hear him out, Haruichi only got a polite rejection and a sour smile. To his utter suprise Eijun is reading a book. Wait a minute... WHAT!? Eijun and a book. Eijun don't read, he's the type to act before think. Ever since that time Eijun had been weird, he couldn't get used to the polite Eijun nor his demeanor.

"Please come back Eijun..."

**~FURUYA SATORU~**

He is bored. The captain had been ignoring him lately though he had been bugging him to practice for quite a while. He despised being ignored the most and more importantly he despises the pitcher that seems to be ignoring the facts that he couldn't do anything to change the result. He hate it to see him in pain because of this kind of things. He hate to be the one who couldn't provide him any help and support. He could only hope that someone will bring him back to them...

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

He couldn't imagine it when he heard from his kouhai that the idiot is being ridiculous. He is busy preparing for college when he overheard the kouhai's talking about the degradation of the baseball team. He walked down the staircase leading to second years. As he passed by he heard people muttered and pointing straight at him. When he arrivedat the class he is looking for, he called for one person whom had been left in charge. Miyuki Kazuya walked out, depression could be seen from his face.

"Senpai"

Miyuki greeted him and bowed a little.

"We need to talk"

They left the place to discuss the matter at hand. Both of them debating on what the best option left for them to be and how to approached it.

LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE

His pitching didn't improve even for a bit. He look down his feet in shame. If he could be just a little stronger. He gritted his teeth thinking about it.

"Sawamura"

A gentle voice called him from behind. When he turned back he seen the stern face of the ex-captain Yuki Tetsuya.

"Yuki-senpai"

He said his name, at the same time his mind is working at the top speed. He look at the captain and hung his head in shame. Surely the captain had seen his bad pitching.

The thid year put his hand on his hand and pat the head of the first year.

"Yu..ki senpai"

He let the older man pat his head, feeling a little anxious and warm at the same time.

"Sawamura, let it go"

He told him...

"It's no use to dwell in the past..."

Sawamura eyes widened as he heard thise word spoken in a gentle manners that no one expected from that man.

"Let it go and come back to us... Eijun"

He said it as tears start to flow from the pitcher eyes, letting the grief fade away and tge darkness flees.

"Do you come to bring me back senpai"

He asked as the tears beginning to slowed down for a bit.

"No, I came to bring the real you back"

He ruffled the first year hair ignoring the protest. For some reason he, Yuki Tetsuya is fond of the boy~~~

_**So what d'ya think love it, hate it. Please read and review if you like it. Lots of love from me to all of you. For more of this story please vote the poll, okay. See you soon...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone, it's been a while since the last update of all the stories. It had been decided based on the poll that I had put on which series that should be serialized at new year, Bringing Him Back won the first place. Which means that this story will be serialized. **_

_**Thank you to all the readers, followers and fevs of this story. Also thank you to those whom had review this story renpenkiller, Guest-pat and OhMy56.**_

_**Enjoy the story everyone!**_

Bringing Him Back

Chapter 1- Breaking the Ice

Eijun sat on the bench in the particular park that his best friend, Haruichi had chosen to meet. It had been a week since he realized that shutting himself up wouldn't help anything. So far the former captain had convince the coach to only give him light practices despite his resistance and demands that Eijun should spend more of his time with the peers. The incident had lead hik to where he is now.

It started when he asked Haruichi if he wanted to hang out this weekend and the pink-head replied enthusiastically that he do love to spend his time with him. He look at the watch that he recently get from his former captain. He had keep that thing on his wrist all the time when the mighty Yuki Tetsuya threatens to give him a hell if he'd lose it. Although he os scared by the threat that didn't mean that the watch never meant anything for him. The watch is the only presents he ever receive from his senpai and he treat it as the most precious thing in the world.

After waiting for about five minutes, Haruichi arrives at the park dragging along his archenemy Furuya Satoru. Both of then wear casual clothes.

"Mornin' Harucchi, Furuya"

He greeted them as they got closer to him. Haruichi greeyed him back while Furuya is acting with his usual demeanor.

"So what're we doing today"

He asked the pinkette whom look like he is going for a christmas party instead of a usual hangouts.

"We're going to a goukon*"

When he finished the statement, Eijun nearly tripped himself. Furuya on the other hand already had some cold beads of sweat falling down his pores.

"Harucchi,you can't be serious"

The brunette nearly retalliated but he hold himself in place. After all self control is what Yuki Tetsuya had deem important and love to remind it to Eijun. Furuya already clenching the hem of his shirts trying to hold back his nervousness.

"Maa, maa, it's not like something bad hoing to happen"

Without their conscience, Haruichi dragged them to a nearby cafe. The three of them sat on the right side of the table, waiting for the ladies. Haruichi said that it is his brother that arranged the meeting. Patiently they wait and wait for nearly half an hour. Suddenly the door to the cafe open and what shocked them the most is the familiar faces. Tge ex-captain Yuki Tetsuya, Kominato Ryosuke and Miyuki Kazuya. At first they thought that the seniors only here for coffee. But it seems that lady luck didn't like them at all. All three figures sat in front of them and casually ordered something.

"Umm, nii-san why are you here"

Haruichi asked his brother puzzled by the appearance of the trio.

"Well Haruichi, we're your date"

The older pink head replied smoothly. Eijun could only ahudder at the thought and ordered for a iced-mocha from the waitress. After a long silence where no one talks and everyone focuses on finishing their treat, Ryosuke started with excusing himself with Haruichi and leave. Didn't know what to do Miyuki dragged Furuya back to the dorms leaving behind the awkward Sawamura Eijun and Yuki Tetsuya. As Eijun gulped down the last of his iced-mocha Yuki said something.

"Wanna go for a movie"

He asked him while watching him swallowing the last drip of the mocha. Eijun nearly choked himself shocked by the sudden invitation. Had his ex-captain just asked him for a date. Looking at the piercing eyes, Eijun nodded. When they went to pay the bill Eijun asked for it to be split up only to found out that Yuki had paid for everything.

Both of them walk side by side to the theather, surely the distance between them had lessen eventhough it is just an inch... One step at a time...

_**And cut! Sorry for the late update everyone. Please read and review if there is any ideas of how the story would flow please leave it at the review... Hugs and kisses for everyone...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Ace NO Diamond...**_

_**Hey guys, sorry for not updating the story for a long time. Don't worry I won't abandon the fic as people might think off. Although the day had already passes by, I want to wish all of you a Happy Lunar New Year.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews from OhMy56, aya -.- desu and ssspoky... your support for the last chapter is kindly appreciated. **_

_**Bringing Him Back**_

_**Chapter 2- Moving On**_

Sawamura Eijun walked side by side with the one and only Yuki Tetsuya. Both of them remain silent for quite a bit of time along the road after the disastrous goukon party. Eijun swore to himself to not let Kominato Ryosuke be a part of their plan again. Based on his calculation, that pink –head is a sadist beyond the measure of the world. Eijun continue to walk when suddenly someone yanked him back.

"What th...

Before he could finish the sentence, a hand covered his mouth.

"Be silent for a moment Sawamura"

His senpai is somehow straining him at the moment. He had been pulled into one of the dark alley. For once he had been in a deep thought about what is happening right at this moment. Suddenly he realized why his senpai had done that, it seems that they go company. He watched as the whole horde of the Seidou's baseball team lurking from a place not far from them.

"Have you realized it"

Yuki asked Eijun, hearing the question he nodded his head.

"Then on a count of three, we will run from it"

And it seems that his senpai somehow had a plan for everything.

"Meet me at the nearby park in 30 minutes"

He said after both of them steadied their selves.

"1...2...3, RUNNNN"

Both of them run at their top speed in a different direction. Seeing their victims had realized their plan, the Seidou team is grudgingly had a small problem in splitting their team into two. At the very moment, Yuki Tetsuya and Sawamura Eijun had taken this chance to slip away from their grasp. They run and run, didn't even give another any time to spare not the people whom oversee their awkward behaviour.

Eijun somehow had ended up in the market place. The smell of fishes and freshly picked vegetables could be noted from the place. Lucky for him, the market place is crowded. He makes his way through the crowd, avoiding as much damaged as possible.

Meanwhile, Yuki Tetsuya had ended up in another alleyway. He continues his run, only to be ended in another alley. Couldn't take it anymore, Yuki knock out one of the member whom (Un)fortunately ran into him. He didn't even bother to give the other a wakeup call. He continues his journey towards the meeting place.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On the other side, the Seidou had been given quite a damaged when a few of them comeback with bruises and black eye, courtesy of the pitcher Sawamura Eijun. The pitcher had been using the tomatoes and cabbages from the market place as a replacement for the ball when he throws them at his own teammates.

The leaders of this operation, Isashiki Jun and Kuramochi Youichi had experience one enormous mental scar when almost all the aunts at the market place had them on their feet because they thought that the youth had messes with their things. Experiencing a bad vegetables shower is certainly not good omen. The only personals whom seem fine are the Kominato brothers. Well cursed that sadist of a man. The first year had taken a massacre of water when all of them fall into the river while pursuing Yuki Tetsuya.

On the other hand, Masuko-senpai and a few others had done nothing; instead all of them even had their time spared at the nearby cafe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a few more running, Eijun could feel his legs numbing, probably a side effect when he sprained his ankle earlier. It almost got him caught but he had braced himself and went on. He slowed down his pace and begins to walk more properly. Sweats running down his face, and fatigue had been quite obvious; well his teammates aren't going to give up so easily. Looking around he realised that no one had managed to caught up to him. He let the wind caresses his face as he walk down the lane towards the fateful place.

-At the park-

Yuki Tetsuya is sitting on the one of the bench at the park. He smiled remembering what had happen to all those kouhais whom didn't want to give up. Surely the cold water would wake their sense up a little. He waited for Eijun patiently. After a few more minutes, he saw a figure walking towards him.

"How is it?"

He asked the brunette.

"They certainly don't know when to give up"

He laughed at the answer. Listening to the third year laugh made him realize something; there are many things that he didn't even know about his senpai all this time. Looking at the weird face that Eijun made, Yuki asked him about what happen. When he told him about the vegetables incident, the third year could only smirk. Well serves them right for trying to spy on him and Eijun. Both of them talked about it all evening. When they are heading back to the dorms, Yuki decided to ask the brunette one more question.

"Sawamura, do you have fun today"

When the question is asked, the entire incident that happens today replayed in his mind like a broken record.

"Yeah, thanks for accompanying me Yuki-senpai"

After bidding goodbye, Eijun gone to his room leaving Yuki Tetsuya alone.

"_Finally, he's moving on..."_

_**And...Cut! Do you like the new chapter...? Read and review please... I hope that all of you will be in good health. And although it is already too late I want to wishes you a happy Lunar New Year. Milk and cookies for everyone. Have a good day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimers- I do not own Ace no Diamond**_

_**Hey guys, sorry for the late updates. I had been having a lot of problem with the teachers lately because of all the homework's and assignments they had come up with. Well teachers' aside, I want to thank all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of this story...**_

_**Thank you for the review from OhMy56, I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes that I make in the story. It could not b avoided since English is not my first language. But I really appreciate your concern and I will try to do better in the future.**_

_**Overall please enjoy the story everyone...**_

Chapter 3- Crushing the Walls

Yuki Tetsuya could only sighed as he hears the teacher trying to explain to the students about the Pythagoras, well it is a simple one but still there are students whom having problems in hewing all the information about the topic. As the teacher rambles about the history and how to do it, Yuki let himself lost in his own thought. After the incident that occurs last weekend, he could sense that his teammates aren't going to give up so soon. Even after the "Run Away" incident, it seems that the crowd ids keeping an eye on them. He could only pray that this won't affect Eijun recovery rate.

IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE

Sawamura Eijun is tired, tired of trying to get away from the crowd attention. What did he do to deserve a fate like this? The senpai are giving him a hard time. Last night Isashiki Jun comes to him demanding a massage when he is being wrestled by Kuramochi Youichi. For god sake, this entire massage thing should be handled by Furuya instead since he had a better grip than him. He had to hear the senpai ranted about his incompetence. Oh, how he wanted to bury himself seven feet below ground.

IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE

He sighed as he realized that the manager Yoshikawa Haruno is waving at him when he's on his way to the field. Forging the best smile he could give, he waved back to her. The enthusiastic manager ran towards him and give him a meaningful hug. Although it is for a second , he could feel his burden lessen bit by bit. He reached the bullpen, seeing the coach is already there waiting for all of them. One by one of the team members enter the field. All of them lined up and wait for the instruction.

IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE

He could feel his muscle sore from all the training that he received from the coach. To make up for his absence, the coach had made him triple the usual training menus. Fatigue catches up to him as he step into the bath right after practice. The warm waters makes him feels comfortable, it almost makes him falls asleep if he let his mind flew away.

Suddenly someone came into the bath and settles down right beside him. At first he thought it's only a person. It turns out that the whole team had taken a dip. As soon as they get into the bath, chaos ensues. Screams and laughter could be heard. All of them surely had a way to make an entrance.

"Oii, Sawamura scrub my back"

One of them said to him. Seeing that there is no point in escaping, Eijun could only do it. The crowd had been making him do all the works. As soon as he gets out of the bath, his body is reaching its limit. He could feel his head going round and round before he collapsed, giving up to the darkness.

IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE IAMALINE

The last thing he remembers before he woke up is the voices of his teammates. He woke up in bed, covered with the mattress and from what he feels at the moment he surely knock his head hard. Suddenly the door to his room opens and Kuramochi Youichi walks in.

"Oh, you're awake already, her take some meds"

He feels a bit weird when the usually grumpy senpai being nice at him. Well, it looks like the world is ending when he saw Kuramochi sat beside his bed handing him some of the medicine and a glass of water.

"I want to apologized to you Sawamura"

He said to him.

"Why"

Eijun asked back to him, though his voice seems a bit cracked.

"Well, senpai-tachi had been pressuring you lately don't they?"

Well come to think of it, he knows that he had been stressing out a lot lately.

"Actually, they want you to go back into being 'YOU'"

Youichi said to him again. Well that explain the lot odd behaviours, they had been trying to makes him feels again. Guilt builds up as he sees the light of their actions.

"Kuramochi-senpai, I appreciate the kindness but please let them know about it"

He said to him, thanking the roommate for his concern Eijun sank back into the bed. He had a small smile graced on his lips. He would do his best to heal up and catch up to all of them. But until then, the crashing of the walls had to wait...

_**And... CUT! Do you like the story so far? I really hope that all of you'll like it. Ideas and reviews would surely be appreciated. Have good day everyone. Hugs and kisses...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMERS- I do not own Ace No Diamond**_

_**Hey guys, sorry for the late updates. I had been tired lately because of the assignments and worksheets that all the teachers had dumped on my shoulder. Overall I hope that all of you'll enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Also thank you to all the readers, reviewers, followers and favs of this story. Please enjoy the story everyone...**_

Chapter 4- CRUSHING THE WALL [Part 2]

Eijun trudged down the lane and lined up for their morning practice as usual. He greeted a few people and the coach before he partnered up with one of his teammates. The do a couple of stretches and warm up before running laps. The manager Yoshikawa-chan is standing on the side line cheering for them. When he passes through her, she smiled at him.

"Ganbatte, Eijun-kun"

Hearing the girl called him with his first name after a long time really did makes him feels a bit uneasy but he continued on running with the rest of the team. On the other hand, Yuki Tetsuya is having a hard problem in handling Isashiki Jun whom had been trying to confront him since last night. Although he is his friend, this kind of thing is a bit annoying. The only reason why he couldn't do it is because of the coach and Ryosuke watching at him like hawks.

Eijun started to speed up a bit as they nearing the finishing laps, after a few more seconds all of them stop their current activities.

"Okay, partnered up we're doing field play today"

The coach announced. Eijun is lucky since he paired up with Kominato Haruichi, his best friend. Both of them worked perfectly around each other since Haruichi could match his pace with anyone on the team. It is his specialty after all. After the rigorous activities, all of them cool down before returning to the dormitory to change and attend class.

LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE.

Classes aren't as boring as usual. Turns out their science teacher are a bit of a funny guy. He strolled around the classes wearing the white coat which been splattered in many colours. It looks like he's going to teach kindergartener than a high school student. He had quite a high voice for a man. He rambles about the planet and anything that seems to cross his mind. The gentle demeanour and occasional tripping had made him popular among his students. Meanwhile, their English class is okay, the teacher seems to be giving less homework due to the school and club activities lately. His friends had not changed even for a bit. They still welcome him with open hands and tried to cheer him up. He appreciates all their concern but it seems like the efforts are too much. He doesn't like to be treated like a doll which seems to be tearing up slowly. He had been mending himself, and from the looks of it, seems like he's going to be fine in no time.

"Sawamura, do you want to go for lunch with us"

A group of boys from his class asked, after refusing their offer Eijun settles down to the school store. He walked down the staircases and reaches the first floor. The school store is in a complete mess. People barging here and there try to grab their lunch. Slowly Eijun went to the crowd and let them push him until he reaches the counter. He purchased a yakisoba bun and a can of orange juice. He leaves the store just in time to get back to class and finishes his lunch.

LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE. LINE.

Yuki stared at the brunette as he pitched the balls into the net. The grace of his fingers when he released the ball from his grip looks so exquisite. Looking at the other he realized that all of them are focused on their defence technique since the coach had been pressing the matter at the morning practice.

"Yuki-kun"

The assistant manager, Rei-san called out for him.

"Hand his down to Sawamura-kun, this will be his new training menus"

She handed him a blue folder. It seems that a few of them had been spending extra effort in getting Eijun back into his shape. He took the file from Rei-san and said to her that he'll give it to him after the practice.

Suddenly they heard a loud shout coming from the bullpen. It seems that the monster pitcher and Eijun had a face off again. It is confirming when then words 'BRING IT ON' and 'idiot' could be heard from both of them. Yuki chuckles at both of their actions. But, realizing that Eijun aren't supposed to overexert himself he quickly headed towards both of them.

"Sawamura, Furuya, stop this nonsense right now"

Both of them freeze as they saw their senior standing right in front of them. Sweats dropped like rain from their body.

"Furuya"

The monster pitcher went stiff hearing his name.

"20 laps, now"

Without wasting any time, the young pitcher went ahead. As Sawamura tried to slip off, Yuki grabbed him by the collar of his training shirt.

"Sawamura, where are you thinking you're going?"

He asked him, realizing that he couldn't free himself from the vice like grip. He could only pout at the third year.

"Here, Rei-san gives you this"

He handed the file down to Eijun. Looking at the files with a confused face makes Yuki feels a bit warm. Seeing Eijun had been acting like his old self is really refreshing.

"What is this?"

He asked him.

"It is your new training menus"

He piped back. Looking at the folder, he could only smile as he opens it.

"Thank you, Yuki-senpai, please give my thanks to Rei-san too"

The brunette had already walked away from him, bouncing around showing his best friend the menus.

"_It seems that the wall had been crushed already"_

_**And, cut! Do you like the chapter everyone. I really hope that you'll like it. Nevertheless, I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors and mistakes. Read and review please. Hugs and kisses for everyone, have a good day...**_


End file.
